Betting on Love
by vampoof94
Summary: The entire guild was always wondering who Lucy would end up with. Natsu or Gray. Juvia would be furious if it happened to be Gray, but nobody knew which one she liked the best. So when team Natsu was gone on a job one day, they decided to make a bet. Nobody could believe how things turned out.


The entire guild was always wondering who Lucy would end up with. Natsu or Gray. Juvia would be furious if it happened to be Gray, but nobody knew which one she liked the best. So when team Natsu was gone on a job one day, they decided to make a bet. Nobody could believe how things turned out.

…**...**

Cana and Mira stood in front of the guild and looked around at everyone. The guild was surprisingly quiet.

"I still say Lucy will end up with Natsu. I mean he's the one who first found her." Jet said.

"No way. It's going to be Gray!" Droy exclaimed. All of a sudden the guild erupted into an argument.

"Hey!" Everyone jumped when they heard Cana yell and slam her glass on the counter. It spilled its contents and made a mess. Mira sighed. She was going to have to clean that. Cana jumped on top of the counter and Mira paled.

"Cana! I just cleaned that!" Mira was close to tears.

"I'll clean it Mira! Don't cry!"

"You better!"

"I will."

"Okay." Mira started smiling again and everyone released the breath they were holding onto. Cana turned her attention back to the guild.

"All right. Everyone has a different opinion on who they think Lucy will end up with. It's either Gray or Natsu. Let's make a bet." Elfman stepped up.

"What kind of a bet?"

"The kind where if you lose you have to dress up in a bunny costume." Elfman's jaw dropped.

"That is unmanly!"

"Hey it's manly to bet though." Elfman thought about it for a moment.

"Fine my bet is on Natsu." Cana grinned.

"I bet Lucy will end up with Gray." The rest of the guild stepped up to tell Mira and Cana their bets.

…**...**

Natsu walked into the guild dragging Gray. Erza and Lucy entered after them. Mira walked over to them and had a questioning look on her face.

"He and Natsu started fighting." Lucy said while trying to hide her smile. Mira just looked at the group with curiosity in her eyes. She wanted to know why Lucy had a smile on her face. Normally Lucy would be upset over them fighting. Something happened within the group and Mira was going to find out what it was.

"So what exactly did they start fighting over this time?"

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing special. You know how they get."

"So they just burst into an argument over nothing?"

"I guess so. Hey what's going on? Why is everyone staring at us?" Lucy asked as she looked around the guild.

Mira laughed nervously. "Oh nothing. They probably want to know what was going on with Gray and Natsu."

"If you say so..."

Erza placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Are we still going to get strawberry cake?"

Lucy laughed and grabbed Erza's hand tugging her out of the guild. "Let's go before you punish me for being too slow."

"I wouldn't punish you for being too slow."

"You hit Gray upside the head."

"He started stripping in the middle of town."

"Still..."

…**...**

"So Natsu... have you found any girls you like?"

"What do you mean Jet?" Natsu was currently stuffing his mouth full of food. Jet and Droy were going to figure out if he liked Lucy or not.

"Well, I mean do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Nope."

"Well I heard you like Lucy."

Natsu's jaw dropped and suddenly the room was being filled with flames. "There is no way I'm with Lucy! Don't ever say that out loud again!"

Jet and Droy backed up and ran off. They didn't want to be burned.

"Why do you think he acted like that?"

"Beats me."

…**...**

"Gray do you like anyone? You know maybe Lucy?"

It was Cana's turn to question Gray about his feelings towards Lucy. He dropped the glass that was in his hand and backed away from Cana.

"Shut up!" He frantically looked from side to side and then went to look under tables. Cana stared at him. What was up with Natsu and Gray. Gray came back to stand in front of Cana. "Don't ever say that again."

"What is with you guys tonight?"

"Nothing. Have you seen Erza?"

"No she left with Lucy."

Gray heaved a sigh of relief and sank back int his seat. Cana walked away from him and headed towards Mira.

"Mira...something's going on and we need to find out what it is."

"I'm with you Cana. Let's go hunt Lucy down. We can ask her who she likes."

…**...**

"Hey Erza?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Do you think we should tell the rest of the guild?"

Erza lifted her head from the spot she was laying it on. "I don't know Lucy. I mean after the way Natsu and Gray acted, I have no idea anymore."

Lucy sighed and laid her arm over her eyes. It had been a tiring day and she needed to just lay in her bed forever.

"I guess it would be wise to tell the rest of the guild." The two looked towards the door once they heard someone knock. Lucy sighed and pushed Erza to get up.

"Can you get it Erza? I'm too comfy."

"I guess so." Erza walked towards the door and opened it to see Cana and Mira standing outside. "Hey Lucy it's the gossiper and the drunk. Want me to let them in?"

Lucy laughed and nodded. Erza moved to allow them in. Cana and Mira stood in the center of the room while Erza leaned back on the door and Lucy laid on her bed.

"So...what are you two doing?"

"Well Mira, Lucy and I were relaxing."

"Are you spending the night Erza?"

"Yes. Why is it a bad thing Cana?"

"Easy Erza she was just asking a question." Lucy said as she sat up. Cana and Mira stood close together. There was too much tension in the room. Lucy was looking at the ground and Erza was staring at Lucy. Cana started chuckling. Everyone looked at her.

"Well we came to ask Lucy a question."

"Um...Cana...I don't think..."

"Shhh...I have this Mira."

"Whatever you say..."

"So Lucy, who do you like? Gray or Natsu?"

Lucy's head snapped up as she looked at Erza. She had turned her head to the side after hearing Cana's question. Lucy rose to her feet and walked over to Erza.

"Cana...that is a stupid question."

"Why is it stupid?"

"Because I don't like either of them." Lucy grabbed Erza's chin and brought her lips up to the red head's. Both Cana and Mira's jaws dropped.

"YOU AND ERZA ARE TOGETHER?!"

Lucy faced them and allowed Erza to wrap her arms around her waist. "Yeah. We have been dating for six months now."

"How have you hidden it from everyone?"

"By showing affection only when we're alone. It has been getting harder though." Erza nodded in agreement.

"So Natsu and Gray..."

"They saw us kissing and Erza scared them."

"Yeah that she did."

"Someone asked if Natsu or Gray was my boyfriend and they don't ever want it to happen again."

Cana and Mira exchanged glances at each other and then sighed. They had both lost the bet, but who could actually foresee Erza and Lucy being with each other?

"Well...we're going to leave you guys alone then..." Mira said as she opened the door. She had to half drag Cana out with her. Erza shut the door and led Lucy back to the bed where she laid her down and then tucked them both in. Lucy kissed Erza.

"Finally. I thought they were never going to leave." Erza said as she snuggled closer to Lucy.

…**...**

The next morning when Erza and Lucy walked into the guild, they started laughing.

"Lucy? Am I the only one who sees bunnies everywhere?"

"No Erza. I see them too."

"That's a relief." Erza said as she pressed her lips to Lucy's forehead.


End file.
